


Give Me Your Blood, I'll Give You Whatever You Want

by blackfin



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Human Mink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, vampire Noiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for a vial of blood is met with a request for a moment spent intimately. Noiz, who has been traveling all over the world, sampling the blood of thousands of different creatures readily accepts the offer from the gorgeous, dark skinned merman but finds he is in for a bit more than he originally bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Blood, I'll Give You Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated Valentine's Day gift for tumblr user, ennead13x. It is quite late and has nothing to do with Valentines. They said they liked both Vampire AUs and Mermaid AUs so I kind of just smooshed those two together into what you see here.

There had been worse times where he had gotten an erection, but that didn’t exactly promote the present moment to be one of the best. 

Around his neck was a broad, powerfully strong hand that was squeezing just enough that, if he actually needed to breathe, it would be quite difficult to do so. Wrapped tightly around his legs was a long, muscular, scaly tail – he had tried to get free a couple of times but with each squirm, the constriction around his lower extremities tightened; at the moment, he could practically hear his bones creaking. One more movement out of him and he was fairly certain that would mean two badly broken legs. It was painful but not even close to the worst he’s ever experienced. Looming over head, barely visible in the dim moonlight, was a stern, foreboding though albeit very handsome face. Strong  
cheekbones, firm lips, rich brown skin, long hair that he couldn’t quite discern the color of due to it being quite wet and gorgeous golden eyes that seemed to almost glow. 

If he let his eyes wander down a bit further from those captivating eyes, he was greeted by another gorgeous sight. Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to openly ogle at the creature’s chest whilst pinned down as he was but if this was going to be his only chance, he was going to take it. There were many myths and legends that portrayed mermaids as being slender, willowy creatures without a smidge of muscle on their body but from what he had learned on his three month long journey to find one and had just very, very, very recently discovered himself was that was not the case. The creature holding him down was nothing but muscle – sinewy, he would think, would be the best way to describe him. From his shoulders all the way done to where his torso met his tail was made up of strongly defined muscle. 

He supposed that the correct emotion to be feeling right now would be fear. After all, it was of no stretch of the imagination to assume that the creature could easily rip his head from his shoulders if he felt the need to. The temperament of mermaids was not widely known; however, what was known was that when they were injured, it was probably best not to approach them. Mermaids often had the habit of lashing out during instances like that. 

Glancing down at the very obvious wound on the merman’s left side; he wondered idly if this was very good luck or the most rotten of bad luck. He had spent the last three months searching high and low for these damned creatures, and had managed to stumble across this one purely by accident but had ended up in the position he was currently in due to having come across him right after a fisherman or someone up the shore had been stupid enough to throw a harpoon at him. He wasn’t so sure what had happened to that idiot nor did he really care – if you were stupid enough to try and bag a mermaid, you deserve whatever comes to you. 

What he did care about at the moment was, well, making the creature practically lying half way on top of him unaware of the growth in between his legs but more importantly, keeping his head attached to his shoulders. Not that the actual loss of his head bothered him that much – he could easily grow it back in a few weeks. No, what he was more worried about was losing this golden opportunity. 

“My name is Noiz.” He stated in a calm, quiet voice. The creature tilted his head, one eyebrow rising slightly. There was no real hostility in those eyes – it seemed as though he was more just trying to figure out whether or not he posed a threat. Keeping his body as still as possible, Noiz continued, “I apologize for startling you. I had no inkling that you were injured, though I understand that doesn’t mean much.”

The creature remained quiet, though Noiz noticed that the grip around his neck had significantly slackened. He wasn’t counting his blessings yet as his legs were still being tightly held in place by that magnificent tail. One thing he needed to keep in mind was that he had the upper hand – it didn’t matter if his legs were eventually freed from their confines, Noiz could tell that his strength and abilities were no match against the strength of the creature. If he wanted to take advantage of his current situation, he needed to be careful. 

“What is you are here for, vampire?” The creature above him suddenly asked, startling him. His voice was deep, strong and smooth. Again, Noiz couldn’t detect any hostility – the merman obviously seemed to recognize that Noiz posed no threat to him. 

A slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips, “It was my scent, wasn’t it? That’s what gave me away.”

The merman nodded, “Yours is not powerful or abhorrent but it is still there.” There was a sudden change of tone in his voice and the grip on both his neck and legs slackened, “You are not a predator. There is no innocent blood, forcibly taken within you.”

Noiz blinked in surprise. He had heard that a mermaid’s sense of smell was extraordinary, far beyond what any other mortal or mythical creature possessed but he had not realized it was that powerful. Or perhaps this ability was unique to just this particular merman. 

“Would you like me to get straight to the point or continue protesting my innocence?”

“Point.” The merman responded shortly.

“I am here to find mermaid’s blood.” Noiz stated in a firm, quiet voice. 

“Why?” the merman asked, his brows furrowing in curiosity. 

Noiz shrugged slightly, “Why is it that humans travel the globe for no other purpose than to consume different kinds of food? My reasoning is the same, though typical food has been replaced with different kinds of blood. Fae blood, elven blood, giants’ blood – I simply want to try them all.”

The merman blinked, tilted his head and asked, “That is why you are here?”

Noiz nodded, “Yes.”

“Do you not have anything better to do with your life?”

A laugh bubbled its way from his throat. Drawing back his lips to show the merman his fangs in what he hoped was not an aggressive gesture; Noiz smiled up at him and replied, “I’ve been on this earth for over three thousand years. There is nothing much for me to do. So, I roam this earth – I seek out creatures both well-known and rare and beyond rare, and ask them for a vial of their blood. In exchange, I give them whatever they ask for. Once both ends of the bargain are fulfilled, I go about my way to find the next creature. And it continues on like that, and shall continue to do so until either my time on this earth ends or I’ve sought out and drunk the blood of all creatures, mythical or not, on this green and blue world.”

An inexplicable emotion appeared in the merman’s golden eyes. Noiz figured he might be imaging it but, for a moment, he almost looked sad. Then, his face promptly hardened back into the emotionless mask. Giving his head a little shake, he murmured, “Such a lonely life to live.”

“I could say the same for you.” Noiz retorted, his smile turning bitter. “Mermaids usually travel in large groups, do they not?”

He could have continued but the sudden darkness that filled the merman’s eyes and the subtle tightening of his hand quickly informed Noiz that that it was probably not wise to do so. He had obviously hit a raw note. It was possible that he could have gotten separated from his school, or perhaps exiled. There was also the very real possibility that the merman’s school could have been wiped out – it wasn’t as prevalent now but a few years ago, there had been a massive influx of fisherman trapping and killing mermaids for their fins, scales and eyes. From what he could remember, a demand for those items had started up after some wizard had claimed he had created some kind of revival potion that included those ingredients. Entire schools had been devastated or completely destroyed. The harm being done against the mermaid population had gotten to be so massive that a series of stringent laws were passed to protect their dwindling numbers. From what Noiz could remember, anyone caught fishing for or selling any part of a mermaid was put to death by drowning. 

Realizing that he might have just made a massive fopaux, Noiz swallowed down his pride and said softly, “I apologize. That was out of line.”

The merman didn’t respond but instead gazed silently down at him for a moment, his expression unreadable before sighing quietly, removing his hand from around his throat and releasing his legs. Instead of silently slipping away into the ocean behind them as Noiz expected him to do, he settled beside Noiz, placed his hand over his wound, reclined slightly back on his tail and settled an unflinching gaze on him, “Do you want my blood?”

Stretching out his legs, thankful to finally be free, Noiz went about getting himself into a sitting position and also hiding his obvious boner. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t understand why he had gotten one – the merman was gorgeous and he had a thing about being held down like that, not to mention the pain had added some extra heat. It had been a perfect storm – a storm that had led to a rather unwelcome stiffy but thankfully, the merman either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care enough to notice. 

Brushing the sand from his hair, Noiz returned his gaze and replied, “Yes.”

Once again, the merman fell silent. His gaze slipped away from Noiz as he tilted his head back to look at the clear, starry sky overhead. Noiz took the quiet, retrospective moment to openly admire the fine specimen in front of him. He wasn’t entirely sure what the standard was for mermaids, appearance wise but all of them were was beautiful as the one lounging in front of him, then he could why people went to the lengths they did to get their hands on one. 

What drew his attention the most was that long, muscular tail. The color of it was a deep, vibrant pink and the scales glistened and shined in the moonlight. It was a dangerous looking appendage – almost reminding him of those several feet long snakes he had stumbled across in the southern west jungles. There was no doubt in his mind that that tail could easily crush, smash and destroy any prey or predator. He wanted nothing more to run his fingertips along it, to feel those powerful muscles and smooth scales underneath his skin. 

“Do you wish to strike a bargain with me?” The merman suddenly spoke, startling Noiz. 

Bringing his gaze back up to the merman’s eyes, Noiz replied, “Yes. What is it you want?”

The merman tilted his head, “What is it you are willing to give?”

He shrugged, “Anything.”

The merman quirked one of his brows, “Anything?”

“Yes. Anything. Do you want money? I can give you that. Do you want revenge? I can carry it out. Do you wish for some material, ingredient, some sort of object? I can find it. Anything you want, as long as I get a vial of blood in return, I will see that you have it.”

“I have no need for money. I would not send someone else to wield my knife for me. Any object I could want, I will find on my own.”

Frowning, Noiz replied, “Then what do you want?”

“Anything? Anything I could think to ask for?”

Now somewhat irritated, Noiz’s frown deepened, “Anything. Just tell me what it is you want.”

A moment of silence fell between them before the merman lifted his arm and pointed vaguely at Noiz’s midsection, “That.”

Noiz looked down at himself, confused, “You’re going to need to be more specific. ‘That’ could refer to a great many things.”

To his utter shock, the merman suddenly reached down with the hand he had been pointing with and gently cupped Noiz’s erection, which immediately twitched against his warm palm. Noiz’s head shot up to find that the creature in front of him was suddenly much, much closer – close enough that their noses were practically touching. Those golden eyes gazed calmly at him, as though he were trying to gauge his reaction. Noiz hadn’t noticed it before, which was understandable given all of his attention had been on just making sure he didn’t end up dismembered, but the scent the merman was giving off was intoxicating. Earthy, slightly salty with a hint of something sweet…like cinnamon, oddly enough – that mixed with the smell of his blood, a primal, metallic scent, was making it a bit hard to think. 

“This.” The merman breathed, his hand lightly squeezing his quickly hardening cock. 

Swallowing, Noiz stared up at him, flabbergasted. It wasn’t like he had never been asked for sex or the like in exchange for blood before. After all, what else was a succubus and incubus supposed to ask for? And it wasn’t like he was against it or anything, either – after all, the merman was very easy on the eyes and the prospect of spending an intimate moment with him was very appealing. It was just so unexpected. As far as he knew, mermaids didn’t usually proposition any other species for sex. He realized he also wasn’t exactly clear on how mermaids had intercourse – he hadn’t thought it would come down to this so that hadn’t been something he had put an extensive amount of research into. Was he even asking for sex? Was this some sort of custom that he just wasn’t aware of? Did he actually just want his penis? Was vampire penis a delicacy or something?

“You’re going to need to be more specific.” Noiz said, trying his best to keep his voice calm. “You say ‘this’ but what is it that you want?”

“Are you asking me to spell it out for you?”

“I’m asking you to tell me point blank what it is you are asking for.”

“And I have.” The merman responded, his deep voice low and rough. “I want this.” He continued, his hand tightening even more. A bolt of hot pleasure ran up Noiz’s spine. How long had it been since he had last gotten relief? His mind had been so concentrated on finding a mermaid that he had barely spared any moments for himself. He couldn’t even remember the last time. No wonder his body was responding so easily. 

Figuring continuing to ask was just going to lead them around in circles; Noiz heaved a sigh and said, “If that is what you want, you are free to have it.”  
No sooner had those words left his mouth; he was pushed down onto the sand. Without a word or warning, the merman slid in between his legs, pushing them apart with his shoulders and began to unbutton his trousers. He imagined that if his heart did still beat, it would be going crazy in his chest. The amount of excitement he was feeling was a bit embarrassing – what was worse, he couldn’t figure out why he was so excited. Yes, the merman was beautiful but Noiz had come across beautiful creatures before – some had requested sex, others had not – but none had had the same kind of affect that this being was having on him right now. 

The merman got his britches open easily and yanked them down without hesitation. Noiz jumped a little at the cool air that immediately greeted his cock as it bounced up out of his drawers. Trembling a bit in anticipation as the merman’s hot breath grazed over the sensitive skin, Noiz reached down to slip his fingers through the creature’s wet hair. He half expected for his hand to be smacked away but instead, he received what felt like a soft kiss on his hip bone. This kiss was followed by many others – they were pressed all along the bottom of his stomach, his hips, his thighs, everywhere the merman could reach but also everywhere but where he desperately wanted them to be put. One strong, long fingered hand was lazily stroking up and down his thigh while the other played gently with the fine hairs at the base of his stomach. 

This wasn’t teasing. Nor was it just an act either. He couldn’t tell what this creature’s intention was. Normally, when sex was requested, it was a quick thing where the other was always more focused on themselves, on their own pleasure rather than his, which had never really bothered him. He was there to get their blood, nothing else really mattered but this…this felt like lovemaking. 

As the merman placed a warm, open mouth kiss where his leg met his torso, he idly wondered what it was he was getting out of all this. For a moment, he considered asking and even was about to do so when the creature, either bored with the ministrations or figuring that was enough, placed the engorged tip of Noiz’s cock on his tongue and engulfed it, all the way down to the base. 

Crying out in surprise and pleasure, Noiz nearly bucked up into the warm, wet mouth wrapped around his dick. What sounded like a muffled chuckle reached his ears before the merman started to unhurriedly bob up and down on his cock. His pace was excruciatingly slow, almost as though he intended to drive him completely crazy before giving him any relief. In fact, once Noiz had lifted his head to look down at him and was met with those golden eyes gazing unashamedly back at him as the merman hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard on the head of his dick, causing Noiz to throw his head back at the sudden influx of pleasure, he was sure that was what the creature had in mind. 

Not that he minded, though. If this was what he wanted to do, Noiz was more than happy to let him have his way. Didn’t matter to him if he couldn’t understand why exactly – this was the most enjoyment and pleasure he had ever gotten out of a sex request. He was more than content with lying back and just enjoying it. 

Curling his fingers tighter into the merman’s wet hair; Noiz swayed his hips in time with his rises and falls. He couldn’t move much as he had one arm slung over his midsection to keep him pinned down but there was just enough room in between that arm and the sand beneath him that he could thrust ever so slightly into the warm, welcoming mouth engulfed around his cock. With an audible, almost obscene pop, the merman suddenly released his member from the confines of his mouth. Noiz was about to protest when there was suddenly a large, rough, hot hand wrapped around him and a tongue pressed unashamedly against his ballsack. Moaning softly, Noiz hooked one of his legs around the creature’s midsection. Just as slowly as he had done with his mouth, the hand around his cock slid all the way up to the tip of his cock, pausing for a moment to rub the palm against his glans, before gliding to the base and squeezing lightly. His tongue and mouth played leisurely with the sensitive orbs hanging beneath his penis – rolling them around with his tongue, taking one into his mouth and sucking lightly, stroking his tongue along the edges. His free hand slipped from where it had been resting by his side to his chest where he took several sweet moments to play with his nipples through the thin material of his shirt, driving Noiz nearly to the brink with the feeling of those rough, large pads pressing, pinching and pulling the delicate buds. Once he was finished and seemed to be satisfied with how much he had riled Noiz up, the merman slid his hand up further, until the tips of his fingers had reached Noiz’s open, gasping mouth and promptly pushed two fingers deep inside. 

His entire body jolted as those fingers slipped along his tongue, leaving an enticing taste of saltwater and flesh. Closing his mouth around them, he sucked hard on the digits given to him. He knew he could just bite down and have the blood he wanted but, as far as he was concerned, the bargain was not completed yet. He would not take the blood until it was offered to him. As for right now, he was more than content to just let those fingers twine around his tongue, squeezing and pulling on it, to let them thrust in and out of his mouth in a thorough fucking action. 

Noiz wasn’t sure how much more he could take. His entire body was buzzing with white hot pleasure. It felt as though there was a spring coiling ever tighter in his hips, just waiting to explode loose. The combination of everything – the fingers in his mouth, the hand around his cock, the tongue now pressed against the bottom of his shaft, following by a hard suck against the sensitive skin – he wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept that up. Digging his fingers into the sand, his moans echoing across the quiet shore, he tried to hold on. This felt so good – it felt so very good, so unbelievably good, he didn’t want it to be over. 

The merman, most likely sensing he was close, suddenly removed his hand and pushed his entire length back into his mouth. This time, his pace was much faster as though he was trying to milk the orgasm out of him. Crying out loudly against the fingers in his mouth, Noiz gripped onto that head of hair – whether to slow him down or urge him faster, he didn’t know. Against that speed and ferocity, he didn’t last long, though. With a few quick hard swipes that were almost painful, a bolt of white, searing hot pleasure radiated up from his pelvis, up his spine and to his head. Keening loudly, he spent himself into the merman’s mouth, his hips jolting upwards as his vision momentarily blurred out. The buzzing in his body became so loud that it blocked out everything else. For several moments afterwards, all he could do was stare listlessly up at the night sky as his body and mind came down from what was, undoubtedly, the best orgasm he could ever remember having. 

When he was able to focus again, he weakly pushed himself up onto his elbows. The merman was still between his legs, one hand idly wiping away salvia from his mouth. 

Noiz blinked slowly before asking, “Did you swallow it?”

“Yes.” He responded. 

“Oh.”

A comfortable silence fell between them. Noiz managed to get himself all the way up into a sitting position. His limbs felt weak and jelly like, and his head was still buzzing a bit. Struggling to focus, he turned his eyes to the merman when he suddenly noticed something off. The quite obvious and large wound that had been on his side was now gone. He could still see the crusted blood that had seeped from it surrounding the area but the wound itself was nowhere to be seen. 

“Is that why you wanted to do that?” Noiz asked, bringing one hand up to gesture vaguely at where the wound had once been. 

“Yes.” The merman responded. “For whatever reason, semen from a man – regardless of what species – has been shown to be a healing accelerator in aquatic creatures, such as myself.”

Noiz blinked before raising an eyebrow, “Seriously?”

“No.” He replied, his stoic expression not changing at all. “That was a joke. I set a healing cast on it before you showed up.”

“Why did you want to do that, then?”

“Do what?”

“Suck me off.”

“Why do you wish to know?”

“Because you don’t stand to gain anything from just doing that.”

“It is presumptuous of you to assume that I haven’t.”

“If you have then what was it?”

The merman tilted his head, a surprising smile tugging at the corner of his lips. To Noiz’s dismay, that slight hint of a smile sent a spiral of dizziness racing through him, “You’re a rather curious one.”

Noiz frowned back at him, trying hard to ignore just how much that very, very slight smile had affected him, “If you don’t want to tell me, then fine.”

He waved a dismissive hand, “It isn’t that I don’t want to tell you.”

“Then, why aren’t you?”

The merman shrugged his broad shoulders, which only irritated Noiz. What the hell was this? He couldn’t understand it at all. Figuring that there wasn’t in point in this roundabout of questions, he gave his head a shake before settling his gaze firmly back on the creature before him, “Do you want me to do you now?”

That was a question the merman was obviously not expecting as his eyebrows shot up, “What?”

Rolling his eyes, Noiz sighed and repeated, “Do you-“

“I heard what you said.” The merman interrupted him. “I had not intended to make you feel as though you owed me that in return.”

“You didn’t. I’m simply offering. If you want me to, I will. If you don’t, then I’ll take that vial of blood and be on my way.”

Silence fell between them once again. The merman’s eyes shifted away from him, down to the sandy shore beneath him. Noiz had had difficultly reading his expressions before but this one…this one he could tell what was going on. He wanted him to – there was no doubt about that. There was a spark of lust and want in those golden eyes. What was going on in his head right now was a debate – why there was even one going on, he couldn’t discern but he could tell that the offer he was giving was definitely one he was strongly considering taking him up on. 

Knowing that there was nothing he could do but wait, Noiz pulled his britches back up, brushed the sand from the back of his head, fixed his shirt and settled down to wait however long he needed to. Glancing out to the ocean, he watched the waves coming in and idly wondered how many mermaids were left. Sightings of them were becoming rarer as the years passed. The last time a school bigger than 20 had been spotted had been many years ago – long before hunting for them had been outlawed. 

“What a tragic turn.” He murmured to himself, bringing his legs close to his chest. 

“Are you cold?” The merman in front of him asked, his voice conveying a slight tone of concern. 

“No,” Noiz responded, “I am fine.” He turned and looked at him, “You have not given me your name.”

“You have no asked for it.”

Frowning, Noiz sighed and said, “What is your name?” 

He half expected the merman to dodge the question so he was pleasantly surprised when he easily replied with, “Mink. And yours is?”  
“Noiz.”

Mink nodded, “Noiz.” He repeated softly to himself.

“Have you made up your mind yet, Mink?”

The golden eyed merman heaved a slight sigh before reclining back on a nearby rock. He brushed his drying hair out his face before settling a stern gaze on Noiz, “Is that something you are offering without any feelings of being coerced into it?” 

“Didn’t I already say that was the case? Or did you think I’m so desperate for your fish penis that I’d openly lie about it?”

Mink chuckled, a much more defined smile appearing on his face. That same wave of dizziness assaulted Noiz again but he shoved it aside quickly. Now was not the time to be acting like a primary schoolgirl, swooning over her crush. It was a little embarrassing to admit, even to himself, but he was rather excited at the prospect of being able to return the favor. Although he wasn’t entirely certain how he could go about returning the favor. Again, he did not have that much knowledge on merman genital anatomy. Though, there had to be something he could do. Otherwise, Mink wouldn’t even be considering it. 

Mink sighed again, though this seemed more to be along the lines of a ‘what am I going to do with you” sigh. Giving his head a little shake, he asked, “How much do you know about merman anatomy?”

“Down there, you mean? Nothing.” He replied honestly. 

That earned him another chuckle, “And you’re just willing to jump in? Even without knowing anything?”

“Yup.” 

A baffled smile slide across Mink’s mouth, “You are an odd one.”

“Is that so? Are we doing this or not?”

Once again, Mink sighed but motioned for Noiz to come over, which he obediently did so. Curling his tail backwards and behind him, Mink made space for him to sit down directly in front of him. Excitement began to drum up in his chest once more as he settled down, wiggling a little to get comfortable on the sandy shore. Once he was comfortable, Mink slid his tail back and wrapped it loosely around where he sat. Noiz desperately wanted to touch it but felt as though that would be the same was touching an elf’s ears or a fae’s wings without their permission so he held himself back. Still thoroughly curious about how in the hell he was supposed to do anything; Noiz looked up at Mink and waited for an explanation. Mink gazed back at him for a moment, obviously gauging his reactions before reaching down, taking one of Noiz’s hands in his own and setting it in the middle of his chest. Underneath his palm was warm flesh and deeper was a heartbeat, almost frantic in pace. A bolt of satisfaction raced through Noiz’s head as Mink’s excitement became known to him. He couldn’t quite discern why but the idea of Mink being just as riled up as he was made that pleasant buzzing fill his head once more. 

Mink slowly slid his hand down from his chest, to his stomach and down further until it reached the point where his torso met his tail. Now that he was closer, Noiz could make out the edges of his hipbone and wondered how it would feel to suck and kiss there. His warm, brown skin looked so delicious and inviting. There was nothing he wanted to do more at that moment than to test his teeth against it, to make a large red mark on that beautiful skin. 

His hand was slid down further, until it was just below where the scales started. Mink abruptly stopped and pressed his hand down lightly, his muscular body jolting ever so slightly. Underneath his palm was what felt like a slit of some kind; the edges around it were slightly raised and bumpy, and it was much hotter than the surrounding flesh. Not completely understanding exactly what was going on but having enough common sense to at least figure out the logistics, Noiz began to gently rub his palm against it, relishing in the delightful jolt that raced through Mink’s muscles. 

Smiling slightly, he figured that this was a perfect time for some payback. While his hand was busily stroking away, he leaned forward and started to place warm, open mouthed, sucking kisses along Mink’s chest. Fully determined to leave as many marks as he possibly could, Noiz took his time and sucked, licked and nipped at each section of skin until it was satisfyingly red. He longed to just bite down, to sink his teeth into that sweet, rich flesh but that would most likely be a very big mood killer. So instead, he busied himself with kissing all over Mink’s defined chest before moving up to his broad throat. He half expected for Mink to cover it, to move him away but was pleasantly surprised when he leaned his head back to give Noiz full access. Smiling into the curve of his neck, he kept his kisses small and light. Even if Mink wasn’t scared of him, he didn’t want to spook him. From his collarbone to the curve of his jaw, Noiz covered every inch of skin in kisses and long, broad strokes of his tongue. 

All the sudden, Mink ripped his hand away from his lower half, gripped his head in his hands and pulled him up into a searing hot, wanting kiss. A strong tongue was shoved into his mouth as Mink hungrily devoured his mouth, his firm lips sliding harshly against his own, their teeth almost clashing together as Noiz pushed back just as desperately. His head began to swirl as heat started to build in his hips once more. The overwhelmingly delicious taste of Mink’s tongue, the fierceness with which he kissed him, the powerful hands holding him in place – Noiz couldn’t get enough of it. Digging his fingernails into the firm skin of Mink’s shoulders, all he could do was hold on as Mink ravished his mouth.  
Pulling back from the kiss, Mink hovered mere centimeters from his face, his eyes alight with lust, and whispered, “There is something about you that drives me fucking crazy.”  
Noiz chuckled, a little bit dazed, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“That is something I have not discerned yet.” He responded, his voice a low growl, as he leaned down to bite Noiz’s shoulder lightly. Noiz whimpered softly, his entire body twitching. Gripping the back of Mink’s head, he breathed, “More. Bite me. Make me bleed.”

“Not yet.” Mink’s deep voice rumbled into his ear. A shiver ran up his spine at the noticeable raw heat in his tone. “First, you are going to hold true to your word and take care,” Mink took his hand in his own once more and brought it all the way down to where it had previously been, “of this.”

His fingers expected to find the smooth slit once more so when he was greeted by a large, throbbing, hot length of wet flesh, he instinctively jumped in surprise. Twisting to look down, he discovered that at some point during their kiss, something that looked very much like a penis had grown out of that slit. Blinking rapidly, he cautiously wrapped his fingers around it. A soft sigh in his ear immediately told him that what he was doing was more than welcome so he strengthened his grip and began to slowly stroke the pulsing member. It was a bit odd in shape, though the general anatomy seemed to be similar to that of a human’s or quasi human’s penis. There was definitely not a bone in there, at least, not as far as he could tell. However, he couldn’t discern any testes. He assumed that those must be tucked away safely inside of him. While also looking similarly to a human’s or quasi human’s penis, it seemed to also function like one as well. There was an extensive amount of precum leaking out of the top, it twitched and jerked as he slide his hand across the sensitive skin, and seemed to grow bigger the more attention he paid to it. 

Swallowing, he fought against the rising excitement inside of him and wiggled down until he was awkwardly lying down in front of Mink, halfway on his side and halfway on his stomach. Bracing himself on his elbows, he took a moment to admire the cock before his eyes. Mink was rather large, much bigger than he was and much bigger than he was normally used to. It was probably going to be a little bit difficult to get all of him into his mouth but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. Hungrily licking his lips, he shifted a little bit closer so he was hovering directly over his cock, wrapped one hand around the base of his dick, opened his mouth and stuffed it full of Mink’s throbbing, hot member. He only managed to get a little over halfway down his cock before he had to stop but that alone seemed to be enough for Mink, who let out a soft gasp and curled his fingers tightly into the hair at the base of his head. Smiling, Noiz took a moment to rub his tongue against the veiny flesh, thoroughly enjoying the taste of the pre-cum spilling from the tip of Mink filling up his mouth. Heat began to pulse in his hips as his own cock began to stand to full attention but he dutifully ignored it. Right now, it was Mink’s turn and he was going to give him his full attention. 

He started out slow, adopting the same rhythm that Mink had used on him. There was no way he could go all the way done like Mink had but for what he couldn’t cover with his mouth, he could easily stroke with his hand. The tip of his cock was where he focused most of the attention from his mouth, sucking, lapping up the sweet fluids that leaked out, swirling his tongue repeatedly around the head, while his hand used the salvia leaking out of his mouth and down his shaft to easily slip up and down his length in a unhurried pace. Mink’s heavy breaths rained down onto his head, occasionally joined by a low groan or quiet grunt. The tightening in his own groin had started to become painful but he continued to pay no heed to it. 

Growing tired of the slow pace, Noiz removed his hand from the base of Mink’s cock and abruptly plunged down as far as he could go. Mink’s entire body jerked and he let out a satisfyingly loud, pleasure filled moan. The fingers in his hair curled even tighter, causing a slight tinge of pain to radiate through his scalp. His dick jumped in response, almost causing him to lose control but Noiz fought it off. His head buzzed loudly, his skin was prickling and his lower body was practically begging for attention. Desperately wanting to jerk himself off while Mink’s dick shoved deep down his throat, Noiz bravely focused his attention back on the throbbing dick held captive between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks, he sucked all the way up to the tip, going as slow as he possibly could then slid down in a fluid, quick motion. As precum poured into his mouth, he repeated the motion over and over again, enticing himself with the sweet sound of Mink becoming undone beneath his ministrations. 

However, it seemed as though Mink had something else in mind. The fingers that had been curled into his hair suddenly released him and the hand they belong to slid along his side, down to his waist and past it before gripping hold of the hem of his trousers and pulling them down, exposing his ass to the cool night air. Excitement exploded in his chest as his hopes of what could possibly happen next skyrocketed. Struggling to focus, he closed his eyes, took in Mink’s heavy, wonderful scent and waited. Mink’s large hand took several leisurely moments to grope, squeeze and play with the rounded mounds of his ass. Noiz’s entire body jumped and he let out a loud, muffled moan of intense pleasure when Mink suddenly reared his hand back and gave one of his cheeks a hard smack. Obviously very pleased with that reaction, he repeated it several times, earning a bigger jolt and louder moans each time. Scared that he might accidentally bit down on Mink’s dick if he kept it in his mouth whilst he was doing that, Noiz pulled off and struggled to keep up the motion with his hand, though that proved to be difficult as with each hard spank, his level of logical thought slipped further and further away. 

“So, you like a little bit of pain.” Mink murmured, more to himself than to Noiz. With one hand, he continued to grope the reddened cheek of his ass while the other reached over for something Noiz couldn’t quite see. He fiddled with something for a moment before pulling his hand away from Noiz’s ass, reached down to slip his hand underneath Noiz’s arm, pulled him up, swung him around and promptly pushed him back down so that his knees were now on either side of Mink’s tail, and his ass was in the air, facing Mink. Thoroughly turned on and more than willing to let Mink do whatever he wanted to him, Noiz allowed himself to be moved around without protest. The upper half of his body rested against the powerful muscles of Mink’s tail. Even though this wasn’t exactly the way he wanted to go about feeling it, he was still glad for the opportunity, nonetheless. Letting himself relax against the scales, he rubbed his cheek ever so slightly across the smooth surface and waited. 

It was an awkward, uncomfortable position to be in which Mink seemed to realize as he wasted no time spreading him apart and rubbing his fingers, which felt like they were covered in some type of lube, against his opening. Gasping at the cold and contact, Noiz’s hips jolted eagerly. It had only been a few moments but he was close to begging, to pleading. He kept his mouth tightly closed, however, out of fear that desperation would make him say something embarrassing. Besides, it didn’t seem as though Mink was intent on taking his time. After circling his opening with his lube heavy fingers a few times, he took his hand away and came back with what felt like even more lube. He smeared it on liberally then slowly pushed one of his fingers inside. Gasping at the welcome feeling of intrusion, Noiz pushed his hips back against Mink in a desperate attempt to convey the message, “Hurry. Faster. More. Do it. Please!” 

“What is it you want, Noiz?” Mink’s deep voice spoke up from behind him. “What do you want me to do?”

Desperation won out. Reaching back, he took hold of Mink’s wrist, turned around and craned his neck to smile up at him, “Fuck me. Hard, fast, rough, take me, mark me, spread me open, rip me open, bite me, hurt me, anything.”

Mink paused for a moment before ruefully smiling, “You are quite the odd one.”

Noiz was about to respond but whatever it was that he was going to say was lost in the loud moan that was ripped from his mouth as Mink plunged his finger deep inside of him. Burning pain mixed with searing hot pleasure raced up his spine. Gasping, his vision started to flicker as Mink roughly thrust his finger in and out of him in a quick pace. With his other hand, he smeared another copious amount of lube around his entrance before pushing a second finger into him. The burning pain was more intense this time but that only doubled the pleasure radiating up from his lower half. Clenching his teeth, Noiz reached down to start jerking himself off but his hand was abruptly grabbed and wrenched away. 

“No, no, no.” Mink breathed, his voice heavy with lust. One of his large hands held tightly onto Noiz’s wrist. Pulling it further back, he pressed a gentle kiss against the palm of his hand, “Be a good boy and don’t touch yourself. If you can come without doing so, I will give you a very nice reward.”

Even though he desperately wanted some kind of release, he could not say no to a voice like that and the prospect of a reward, that was too great to turn down. He nodded against the firm flesh of Mink’s tail, his breath fast and heavy. Mink chuckled against his palm, released his wrist and focused his attention back on prepping him. After adding even more lube and another finger to the mess already inside of him, Mink played with his stretched opening for a little while longer – spreading him opening, thrust all three fingers deep inside in a strong, abrupt movement that wrenched a wailing moan from Noiz every time, rubbing his fingers against the sensitive walls inside – before pulling all three out. 

An arm snaked around his midsection and he was quickly yanked up. His back landed against Mink’s chest, his knees dug into the sand. Across his neck and shoulder, Mink’s hot, heavy breath brushed against his skin, sending shivers racing up and down his spine. His own cock twitched hungrily, almost begging to be touched. Already thoroughly messed up by everything that had come before, Noiz struggled to focus his attention on anything. His brain felt like pudding, there was nothing but buzzing in his ears, and the edges of his vision had begun to blur. Sweat drenched the nape of his neck and forehead, making his hair stick uncomfortably to him. He was hot, desperate, completely turned on and felt like he was going to burst at any moment. 

“What do you want, Noiz?” Mink asked, his voice hot and heavy in his ear. 

Noiz swallowed, reached down to lightly brush his fingers along Mink’s cock and whispered in a trembling voice, “This.”

“And what do you want me to do with that, Noiz?” His voice was like honey, dripping in and sliding along his brain, intoxicating him. 

“Fuck me.” Noiz replied, his voice shaking even harder than before. 

“How, Noiz? How do you want me to use this to fuck you?”

Squeezing his eyes shut, he gasped out, “Hard, fast, rough, anything, just please fuck me!”

A low, rumbling, growling chuckle resonated along the nape of his neck before he was suddenly pushed back down and yanked backwards. His ass nestled firmly against Mink’s hips. One hand pulled him apart while the other arm pulled him up into a slightly higher position. Another generous amount of lube was spread onto him before something hot, hard and big pressed against his opening. Mink’s hands grabbed snuggly onto his waist and with one hard, swift thrust, he buried his length inside of him. 

In that moment, he was sure he would cum. The intense pain, heat and unbelievably pleasure that rippled through him like a tidal wave was enough to make his vision go white but somehow, he managed to hold on. Though, all of his pride and desperation to not to anything embarrassing pretty much went out the window the moment he felt Mink’s cock enter him. Salvia seeped from his open mouth as his body bounced with the force of Mink’s thrust. Gasps, moans, near screams, sobs all left his mouth without remorse or hesitation. He dug his fingers into the sand to keep his hands away from his cock which was bobbing back and forth in between his legs with each and every thrust, endless streams of precum pouring from the tip. At this pace, he wasn’t going to last long. Even if he didn’t touch himself, the coil of heat inside of him was already wound up as tight as it could possibly be. All it would take was a few more thrusts or one precise one hitting against that special place inside of him, and he would be completely done for. Realizing that there was nothing he could really do about that, Noiz closed his eyes, rocked his hips back against Mink and focused on the feeling of Mink moving in and out of him. He had asked for hard, for rough, for fast and Mink was fulfilling all of those requests. His thick, fat, searing hot cock shoved its way harshly in and out of his stretched hole. In the position he was currently in, it was almost impossible to turn around and look at Mink’s face but he could hear his labored, ragged breathing, could feel his fingers digging deep into his skin, could feel sweat dripping down onto his back, and feel the lust practically pouring into him. He couldn’t see but he knew – Mink was not going to last much longer either. Both of them had been riled up way too much, they both weren’t going to able to take that much more. 

A shock, harder and stronger than any he felt before, suddenly raced through his entire body, burning every nerve inside of him as Mink got the angle just right and hit that spot deep inside of him. Crying out loudly in a hoarse, worn voice, he reached back and grabbed hold of one of Mink’s wrists. Without slowing down or hesitating, Mink slammed into that one spot over and over again, making Noiz cry out louder and louder each time he hit it. Numbness began to spread rapidly through his hips. Electric jolts raced up his spine to his head, filling with buzzing and wails of desperate pleads for release. Slamming his hips back against Mink, Noiz clenched his teeth together, tears seeping out of the corner of his eyes as his climax danced tantalizing across the threshold. He just needed a little more, one more thrust. 

With one more forceful thrust from Mink, he was right on the edge when a strong hand suddenly wrapped tightly around the base of his erection, completely cutting off his climax. Yelping in dismay and surprise, Noiz was abruptly pulled back up. Mink’s cock sank even deeper inside of him, wrenching a long, loud, pained moan from his lungs. Mink’s hold on his cock tightened even further, bringing with it a sense of pain and pleasure that mingled together perfectly. 

“Be a good boy and wait for me, alright, Noiz?” It didn’t sound like Mink was going to make him wait long – his voice was rough, ragged and interlaced with heavy pants. Against his back, Noiz could feel his heart beat racing against the confines of his ribs. Radiating heat seeped into him and his nose was assaulted with the overwhelmingly enticing scent of Mink’s natural bodily scent mixed with that of his sweat. Nodding weakly in response to Mink’s question, Noiz distantly realized he no longer cared about getting Mink’s blood; he just wanted Mink to fuck him hard into the ground, to leave an imprint of his cock inside of him, to drive him crazy, to do whatever he could possibly want to him. He wanted to come; he wanted Mink to come inside of him. He wanted Mink to mark him, deep inside. 

Mink continued to thrust roughly up inside of him, stubbornly hitting that sweet spot without hesitation. Leaning his head down, Mink opened his mouth and sucked against the spot where his shoulder met his neck for a moment before biting down, hard. There was an eruption of pain as his skin broke and blood seeped up through the fresh wound. Tears rolled down his cheeks, sobs bubbled up from his chest and burst freely from his lips. Reaching up, he gripped a fistful of Mink’s hair and pulled. 

“More.” He moaned, his voice soft at first before rising steadily in volume, “More! Please! Mink!”

He couldn’t think anymore. There was no ration or reason inside of his head. Inside, his mind was filled with the sensation of pain, pleasure and Mink. Mink’s touch, Mink’s scent, Mink’s cock throbbing inside of him – all of it swirled around like a whirlpool. He wanted to come, he wanted Mink to come, he wanted this pleasure to never end, and for it to be finally over. He wanted to break into a million pieces, to come completely undone in Mink’s arms, and for Mink to never stop piercing him, never stop filling him, never stop driving him towards that breaking point. 

Mink, however, seemed to have finally reached his. Once the cry of his name left Noiz’s lips, his thrust became even more frantic. Sobbing incoherently, Noiz held tightly onto Mink’s hair as overwhelming pleasure assaulted every inch of his body. Pressure and pain began to build up in his crotch as every nerve within him desperately screamed out for release. With one final rough thrust and a loud, choked moan, Mink released his grasp around his dick, slammed up into him and filled him to the brim with his searing hot semen. Noiz didn’t require any further urging to that. With a silent scream, his back arched as pleasure so immense, so strong that it was painful thundered it was through his body, taking full command of every nerve, every vein, every inch of his skin and flesh. White burned across his eyes as his body seized up underneath the powerful waves rushing through him. His whole world, for those few moments, was nothing but that pleasure, that feeling, that intense, searing heat. 

Coming down was an almost surreal experience. He couldn’t really focus on anything and his body was so weak from expending so much energy that he could barely move. Not that he was exactly worried, though. The moment he started to fall to the side, Mink’s warm, strong hands caught him. Suddenly, he was wrapped up in a tight, welcoming embrace. Soft kisses were pressed lovingly against the side of his head, along his shoulder, his cheek, jawline – everywhere Mink could reach, he pressed a kiss. The warmth, the care, the softness and contentedness of it all lulled him off and within moments, the world around him went dark as he slipped off into a deep, restful slumber.  
-  
Fingers softly playing with his hair roused him from his sleep. Blinking blearily, he struggled to focus as his mind roused itself from its previous semi-comatose state. He was no longer on the beach. Instead, he seemed to be inside some sort of underground cavern. There was no natural sunlight filtering in, the light being provided came from a series of lamps dotted along the rocky walls of the cave. To his left, he could make out what looked to be some sort of small lake. It was quiet; all the he could really hear was the distant sound of water dripping. He supposed most would find that eerie but there was something sincere, almost peaceful about the location. 

“You’re awake.” A deep voice said softly from above and behind him. Mink was lounging behind him, a large book held in the hand that currently was stroking and gently tugging on his hair. Perched on the bridge of his nose was a pair of round reading glasses. Noiz’s head was resting comfortably on the lower half of his tail. It was surprising but that scaly flesh actually made for a very good pillow. 

Rolling over onto his back, he looked up into the golden eyes gazing down at him, “What time is it?”

“Close to noon, I believe.”

Yawning, Noiz reached up to rub the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. His body felt heavy and sluggish but there was something almost pleasant about that. It reminded him almost of how he felt after an exceptionally good meal combined with a good, long nap. He was a bit sore in the hips…well, “a bit” was an understatement. He was, in fact, very sore in the hip region. With every shift, it felt like his bones were creaking in protest at having to move. He supposed that this was the very definition of being fucked so hard you can’t walk in the morning. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. It hurt but he was almost elated at how much it did. 

“Is this your place?” Noiz asked, letting his hand fall away from his eyes. 

“For now, it is.” Mink replied simply before turning his eyes back to the book in his hands. 

Stretching out his legs and arms, he curved his back until he heard a satisfying pop. He let out a slow sigh of contentment before slowly relaxing back into place. After a slow glance around, he discovered that the cavern was mostly empty. In the far right corner, there looked to be some casting supplies and materials. Books were piled in neat stacks atop of what looked like a desk that had been rescued from the ocean. Along with the lamps on the cavern walls, there were small, simple ornaments. Most of them looked to have been made from broken seashells and driftwood. To his left was, surprisingly, a wardrobe that had an assortment of clothes hung up neatly inside of it. At the bottom of the wardrobe, he was further surprised to find that there seemed to be a small amount of tidily folded trousers. 

“What does a merman need with trousers?” He wondered aloud. 

“Those are for when I go on shore.”

“Pardon?”

Mink turned his gaze back down to him, raised an eyebrow and have the slightest hint of a smile, “Did you think I stayed in the ocean all the time?”

Noiz returned his gaze with an incredulous one of his own, “How…?”

“With the right spell and a correct cast, you can achieve anything. Even exchanging a tail for a pair of legs.” Mink answered simply, closing his book with a thump and setting it down beside him. He gave his head a little shake, pushed stray strands of what Noiz could now see as rich, gorgeous brown hair away from his face, removed his glasses and folded the carefully before laying them atop of his book. There was a light of amusement in his eyes, of which Noiz was certain his profound and obvious confusion was the inspiration behind it. 

Sliding his hand down from his hair to the side of his face, Mink gently cupped his cheek and leaned over, his golden eyes soft, “Is your body alright, Noiz?”

A little flabbergasted at the warmth and concern in the merman’s voice, Noiz blinked hard before giving him a small smile, “Yeah, Hips are sore but it’s nice.”

Mink tilted his head, his eyebrows quirked in confusion, “Nice?”

“Yeah, nice. It’s nice to feel like I was fucked so hard that my legs aren’t going to work right for a while.”

To his surprise, Mink chuckled softly. He gave his head a little shake before leaning back, “You are an odd one.”

“You’ve said that before.” Noiz reminded him playfully. 

“And I’m saying it again. It’s worth repeating.”

“You know, you are also very, very strange.” Noiz informed him as he gave his legs another stretch. 

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” He replied as he rolled over to his stomach, pushed himself to his knees and sat down gingerly. This immediately proved to be a bad idea as a bolt of pain raced up his spine once his butt made contact with the solid ground beneath him. Wincing a little, he shifted around until he found a position that was the least uncomfortable to be in before settling his gaze back on Mink. Concern had replaced mirth, and he could tell Mink was watching him very closely, ready at any moment to reach out and help if he were to need it, “You are very strange.”

Mink merely raised an eyebrow in response. 

Taking a moment to straighten his hair, Noiz cast one more quick across the room before continuing, “But there is something undeniably charming in that.”

“Is that so?” 

“Is that your favorite response to everything?” 

“It is when I’m not entirely certain as to what to say. Would you prefer if I remained silent?”

“No, I like listening to you talk, to be entirely honest.”

Mink chuckled again before sighing softly, “I will uphold my end of the bargain. A vial of my blood is yours to do with what you wish.”

Noiz scratched the side of his head, gave it a little shake and replied, “There’s a ‘but’ coming. I can feel a ‘but’.”

Mink tilted his head, his expression becoming calm and complex. Reaching out, he brushed the backs of his fingers along Noiz’s cheek in a sweet, almost loving gesture. His skin started to tingle pleasantly at the very welcome physical contact. Leaning into the touch, Noiz closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the sensation of Mink’s warm, smooth skin against his own. It was strange. It was a very strange thing – to be this swayed by such a simple gesture. Though, if he were being completely honest, it was though his entire being had been swayed by Mink. He found himself not wanting to move, not wanting to leave, to remain where he could feel this touch, this warmth always. He wondered if his mind was still scrambled and half asleep or if perhaps he had suffered some sort of traumatic head injury without knowing it. 

“You are a troublesome one.” Mink spoke up, shaking Noiz from his thoughts. 

Opening his eyes, he furrowed his eyebrows confusedly at Mink, unsure as to how to respond. 

“You are strange, troublesome, and there is something about you that unhinges me. I do not usually act in such a way but you capable of taking my self-control and easily crushing it with nothing more than a look, a gesture, a word. Normally, I would not allow myself to associate with such an individual. Losing control, becoming unhinged, having my actions decided by the whims of another is not something I enjoying subscribing to but when it comes to you, there is both something that makes me come undone, and draws me ever closer to you. And I find myself fully accepting and enjoying both of those aspects. It is infuriating and if it were anyone else, this conversation would not be happening, but I find myself unable to stand the thought of you leaving. I-“

“You promised to reward me.” Noiz interrupted him. 

Now it was Mink’s turn to furrow his brows in confusion. Shifting into a bit of a better position, he reached up to wrap his fingers around Mink’s wrist. Noiz’s skin was burning hot, his chest was so tight that he feared his ribs might break at any moment, at the base of his skull was a pleasant, excited, chattering tingling that swirled in faster and faster circles, and his stomach was doing something odd – he had heard the expression of having butterflies in your tummy so perhaps that was what he was feeling. Thankfully, he managed to keep his face straight and calm. He was not going to show how much of an affect those simple words had had on him. Leaning forward, he brought his face close to Mink’s and smiled mischievously up at him. 

“Last night, you promised that if I came without touching that’d I get a reward. Did I not do that?”

“You did.” Mink replied, his hand sliding down to cup the back of his neck. He pulled him forward, close enough that Noiz could easily kiss him. Warmth breath ghosted over his lips as he left his mischievous grin spread into a fully-fledged smirk. Placing one hand in the center of Mink’s chest, a bolt of satisfaction raced through his head at the feeling of his heart beating quickly underneath his palm. It was nice to know that the same affect Mink had on him was returned in full force to the merman. He didn’t quite understand exactly how they could have such a shared powerful effect on one another but this…this was something he wasn’t quite ready to part with. This feeling it was close to addicting, he wanted so much more of it. 

“Then you owe me a reward. And I think it should be a very big one given how long you made me wait. After all, I was a very good boy, was I?” He whispered out the last words, tapping his forefinger against Mink’s bare chest with every careful enunciated word. “And good boys deserve good rewards, don’t they?”

“They do.” Mink rumbled softly, his other arm slipping around Noiz’s waist. Their chests smooshed together as Mink squeezed him close. The fingers pressed against the back of his neck began to idly play with the short hair there as vibrant, wanton heat filled those golden eyes. “So, what is it you want, Noiz?”

The tables were being turned on him; he was quickly becoming jelly underneath Mink’s gentle ministrations. This was bad. He was standing in extremely dangerous territory with the window of escape rapidly closing. One more step, and he wasn’t sure what would happen to him. The thing was, though, he couldn’t bring himself to honestly care. As his chance of escape grew smaller and smaller, he didn’t pull away, rather he adamantly pushed closer. This was bad, this was dangerous and he was enjoying every single moment of it.  
“Hmmm,” he hummed softly, “I don’t know. I’ll need to think about it.”

“Is that so?” Mink replied huskily, a teasing smile spreading across his face. He pressed their foreheads together and murmured, “Well, I suppose you’ll be troubling me for a while.”

“I suppose so. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” He asked, his voice breathy and tinged with need. 

“I have not yet discerned that but for now,” those eyes, alight with mischievous heat, pierced through him, “I intend to allow myself some foolishness and continue racking up my debt to you.”

White exploded in the center of his head. Smiling stupidly, a genuine laugh, the first he had had in ages, bubbled out from his throat. The window had slammed shut, all chances of escape were completely gone and Noiz was more than willing to stomp out any of the remnants. As Mink leaned down to press a kiss against his smiling mouth, Noiz let himself melt into his arms. He didn’t know what would happen after nor was he entirely sure how everything had ended up at this point but this was far more enjoyable than any travels he had ever been on so he was more than willing to let it play out as it would.


End file.
